


The sun burns in the sky no more

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho is dead, though he breathes and eats and his heart beats, he will never again be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun burns in the sky no more

Jiho doesn't want to.

What doesn't he want to do?

A question with a shorter answer is what _does_ he want to do?

The answer to that question is nothing.

Jiho breathes and his heart beats, but he is not alive.

He died a little when his mother died, was killed when his brother passed, and his heart was buried with the person he loved most in the world.

Everyone is gone, and he doesn't want to remember that.

He doesn't want to remember being by his mother's hospital bed and her admiring his tattoos during her final moments.

'There's people who make art, and people who are art, Jiho. You're both, don't forget that.'  
  
He wants to forget, because she always said that and those were her last words.  
  
Taewoon had helped Jiho through these moments like the amazing brother he was. He had comforted him and helped him cope, remind him that he was still here, after all. He still had family left.  
  
Until he didn't.  
  
They couldn't identify what it was.  
  
Jiho screamed when they told him they couldn't cure it, they didn't know what happened. Jiho screamed, then he pleaded and begged through the tears, even though he knew, deep down, Taewoon was good as gone.  
  
Taewoon smiled in his last moments, even looking sickly and knocking on death's door.  
  
Jaehyo cried with Jiho, and kissed and loved him through it all. Jaehyo didn't mind that his clothes were always soaked with Jiho's tears, and he didn't mind that Jiho was a little broken. Jiho loved him for that, so much.  
  
Little by little, Jiho built himself back together. He smiled and wrote lyrics and prepared for their comeback. He laughed and loved and enjoyed every second.  
  
He did not, however, enjoy being in the same hospital his mother and brother died in, watching the man he had fallen so deeply in love with die too.

Jaehyo on his deathbed reminded Jiho too much of Taewoon on his, smiling up until his last second.

The other members left Jaehyo and Jiho alone, but they could hear Jiho screaming and pleading and begging for Jaehyo to please, please don't die, don't leave me here, I can't do this without you, we haven't even performed the comeback song yet, Block B needs you, _I_  need you, Jaehyo _please,_ don't leave me _please,_ Jaehyo _I love you, don't leave me PLEASE,_   and they could see Jaehyo smiling and cupping Jiho's face, wiping away tears through the glass. They saw Jaehyo mouth something, and they saw Jiho's heart break, never again to be repaired.  
  
They heard the flatline of the heart monitor and Jiho's screams drowning it out.  
  
Jiho screamed and cried and begged every deity he knew of to not leave him alone, *bring them back*, he though he know it wasn't going to happen.  
  
But still, he denied it.  
  
He denied his mother's words, his brother's smile, and his lover's death.  
  
He knows all of it happened, oh, he knows, but he doesn't want to remember.  
  
He doesn't want to remember his mother's love for him as a child, his brother's love for him as an adult, and he doesn't, he doesn't want to remember his boyfriend's love for him forever.  
  
Oh god, please, he doesn't want to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i am the WORST i am so SORRY


End file.
